AAML Club
by LaughingMangoes
Summary: Follow the members of AAML Club as they desperately try to get Ash and Misty together with methods suggested by Brock's oh-so-genius love mind. Multi-chapter fic. AAML with hints of Contest, Ikari, Wishful, Geekchic, etc. Next UPDATE : 25th of September.
1. How it all started

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **Again, if anyone has any ideas, I repeat, any ideas or suggestions on my story then please, PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Both of them had changed so much.

Misty was no longer the scrawny, angry girl they'd met. Her body was more muscular now probably from the amount of swimming she did everyday. Her curves had developed and she looked gorgeous. She no longer wore the yellow tank top and denim shorts. Her outfit now consisted of a blue tank top and white short shorts. Her red sneakers were changed into blue ones. She was the Strongest Gym Leader in Kanto even above Sabrina.

Ash was no longer the dense, idiotic boy they'd met. He was THE Pokemon Master now. In fact, he was rated the Strongest and the Hottest Pokemon Master ever and the Hottest guy in Kanto which had made Gary jealous. He now wore a white T-Shirt that said 'This is the Pokemon Master!' and black trousers. He was no longer shorter than Misty, he was now 5'11" tall.

Yet there still was something that hadn't changed about them.

Their arguing.

Brock had known the first time he saw them together that they'd make the perfect couple. And... He wasn't the only one to see it. Many people whom they met on their journey about how cute they'd look together - Melody, Team Rocket, even Gary and Delia could see it. The first time someone ever brought it up was our lovely Nurse Joy of Vermillion City. The original comment was "When two people fight, they care about each other". But of course, Ash and Misty had denied it, blushing.

"Ah... Nurse Joy... " Brock said out aloud before drifting in his dreamland, chasing after Nurse Joy.

He was about to catch Nurse Joy who was giggling and hiding behind a cloud when he heard shouting from the outside.

Sighing, he stood up from his seat in the living room of the Ketchum's Residence and promised Nurse Joy to come back soon. He walked out of the house half-expecting Ash and Misty at each other's throats. But instead he found a brunette and a cabbage-head shouting at each other.

"May! Drew! You guys finally made it!" Brock exclaimed.

May's anger melted upon the sight of Brock.

"Brock!" She cried, engulfing him in a hug. "I missed ya"

Brock laughed, pulling away from the hug. "Me or my coocking?"

May put a finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Both of them!" She laughed and pulled him in another hug.

Drew, who was watching this scene unfold, couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew that Brock and May had a brother-sister relationship but he had hugged May only once and here Brock was getting two hugs at the same time! Not Fair!

Brock saw the jealous glare Drew was giving him and smirked. He nudged May.

"Ooh, looks like someone here needs a hug too." Both May and Drew turned away blushing and simultaneously said-

"Shut Up!"

"May! Drew!" A voice came from behind.

The three turned to see Ash and Misty standing in front of them.

"ASH! Misty!" May exclaimed, hyperventilating and engulfing them both in a group hug, nearly crushing them.

"May... Can't... breathe" Both of them managed to choke out.

Brock and Drew shook their heads at May's excitement, who just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I just got really excited."

Misty heard Ash mutter "Its okay. You haven't seen Dawn's energy yet."

"And you are Drew, I think?" Misty asked Drew.

Drew nodded and flicked his hair. "Drew Hayden, Top Coordinator of Hoenn." May muttered a "Show off" and huffed.

"Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City" They both formally shook hands.

They all walked in the Ketchum's Residence, with May telling stories of her adventures in Johto.

 **XxxXxxXxx**

"So... you mean to say that they both aren't together yet?" May questioned, tilting her head to her right.

May, Drew and Brock were currently sitting in the guest room which was indeed huge. It had 5 bunk beds, a normal-sized bed and a couch. Drew and Brock had inhabited a bunk while May was peacefully sitting on the bed.

Delia was holding a get-together party for all the people whom Ash had met on his journey. The party was supposed to be before Christmas, but Ash had insisted for it to be on Christmas, which had a few more days to go. Invitations were already sent out and many were on their way to Pallet Town.

Many more guests were yet to come, namely Dawn, Paul, Leaf, gary, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Max, Bonnie and Serena.

Ash and Misty were in Viridian City running errands for Delia, who was busy arranging her house for the party. May and Brock had, of course, offered help to the old lady but she had politely refused.

Overall, there was no chance someone would overhear them

Brock shook his head sadly. "Unfortuantely, no. I'm having a difficult time making them stand in the same room as one another. Just too much sexual tension."

"Why don't you try setting them up on a blind date?" That was Drew. He was genuinely interested now.

"You think it'll work?" Brock was still unsure about it.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a try." Drew shrugged.

"Wait! I have an idea!" May's sapphire yes sparkled.

"What?"

"Let's make a club on it. AAML Club. For all those who think that Ash and Misty should be together."

"AAML... ?"

"Ash and Misty Love!"

May turned serious. "So... are you guys in?"

"I'm in!"

"Why not?"

* * *

 **This story has been on my mind since, I don't know, one year.**

 **If you guys are having any ideas on how Ash and Misty will get together then please tell. There'll be other shippings too.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Preparing for the 'Date'

**Hey guys! I'M BACK!**

 **I know the first chapter was too much rushed up. I know I didn't spend enough time on it. I promise to make this story less rushed up and more interesting. So please co-operate with me. I'll put my best in this story. I appreciate all the favorites, follows and the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 _ **Soulwing150 : Thank you so much for your support. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Alina 122 : Thank you! Oh, believe me, Ash and Misty aren't going to find out very soon, but when they do, their reactions are going to be hilarious. XD**_

 _ **Tropicallight: Thank you! I'll try my best to keep it interesting.**_

 _ **bloody Rabbit. alice: Thank you! From what I know, Ash and Misty can't just get together normally! XD So, the story's going to have a lot of twists and turns.**_

 _ **PokeshipperByHeart: Thank you! I thought Cabbage-Head would be better than grasshead. XD**_

 _ **Vallygirl3236(Guest) : Thank You! I'll definitely add some Geekchicshipping into it soon. Don't worry.**_

 **6 reviews. 6 Favorites. 4 Followers. Thank you!**

* * *

"Misty! Don't move. You are going to ruin your makeup!" Dawn exclaimed, checking Misty's face again for any flaw.

Misty huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I really don't see the point in this. I don't want to go on a date!"

May looked up from the magazine she was reading. She was about to read the best part of the Coordinator's Weekly, which was about her and Drew's rivalry or something like that that Solidad had advised her to read."Quit it with the whining, Misty. I'm sure you'll love it." She winked at her.

Misty glared at May. "How _am_ I supposed to love it when I don't even know who is my date?"

"Oh!" Dawn winked at Misty. "You'll find out very soon. Don't worry."

"When?"

"Soon enough."

Misty just pouted and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Dawn grinned at her action and resumed applying mascara on Misty's eyebrows.

Delia had been kind enough to give them her own room for getting Misty ready for the date. The room was far from the guest room in which the boys were there so their plan would go smoothly. Dawn and Paul had arrived last night from Sinnoh and Leaf and Gary early morning. Brock had an emergency at the Pewter Gym so he had sadly left that afternoon.

May shifted her eyes again on the magazine eagerly reading the article. Her eyes widened as she read the headline and a small shriek escaped her mouth.

 **XxxXxxXxx**

"Come on, man. Get UP!" Gary groaned as he shoved Ash off his bed.

"Ugh, What do you want Gary?" Ash complained putting his palm on his eyes, trying to block the light.

"You seriously don't remember?" Gary looked at him indecorously. He didn't possibly forget, did he?

"Remember what?" Ash said, finally opening his eyes looking up to see the look Gary was giving him.

Gary and Drew face-palmed. "You have a date, dude."

"A... date... What!?"

Gary face-palmed again. And that idiot was the Pokemon Master. "A date is two people getting together for an activity when the possibility of romance between them has been broached but not ruled out." Gary finished.

Paul snorted. "Where did you get that definition from? Wikipedia?" Paul's remark made Drew to chuckle and Gary to glare at him.

Ash glared at Gary. "I know what a date is, Gare-bear."

A muffled chuckle was heard from behind from a certain cabbage-head. Gary scrunched up his nose in disgust as he heard his old nick-name.

"Good then. Get ready for your date, Ashy-boy" Gary said, walking out of the room.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

"And _I_ told you not to call me Gare-bear!" He shouted from outside.

Ash just smirked and shook his head slowly and started getting ready for his 'date'.

 **XxxXxxXxx**

"How's it going with Misty?" Gary asked the brunette who was standing in the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Pretty good, I guess. Though she has been complaining that she doesn't want to go on a blind date." She paused. "How's it with Ash?"

Gary shrugged. "He's getting ready. That boy didn't complain, which makes me suspicious. Maybe he _does_ want to go on a date."

Leaf shrugged. "Maybe he's changed over the years. I mean, we all have." Gary nodded.

"Yeah." Silence fell between them.

Just then they heard a shriek from the girls's room. Both of their eyes widened in alarm and they rushed up the stairs.

 **XxxXxxXxx**

May stood there with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes so wide that they looked ready to pop out. Dawn ran up to her, dropping her mascara on the way.

"What happened May?!" Four voices said simultaneously.

May didn't respond. She just stood there like a statue, a million thoughts flooding in her mind. Dawn shook May by her shoulders.

"May," she started softly, "What happened? Are you okay"

May blinked as she was finally brought back to Earth. "Huh? Nah, I'm okay Dawn."

"Are you sure? You know that you can tell us anything, okay?"

May eyed Gary who quickly got the message and went out of the room giving May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf some privacy.

As soon as Gary was out of the room, May held out the magazine and showed it to the girls.

Dawn read it out aloud,

"May Maple spending the night with Andrew Hayd- Holy shit!"

 **XxxXxxXxx**

Leaf peeped out of the door making sure Ash was not in the hallway. She signaled Dawn that it was safe. Dawn let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Misty's hand, pulling her out of the room and walking though the hallway. May stayed in the room, fearing to see Drew again. While the girls had comforted her, still she was too much in shock to respond.

 **"** Where's Ash?" Misty asked casually causing May to freeze in her track.

"Uh... Oh... Ash..?" May stumbled on her words causing Misty to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since afternoon."

"Ash? He is out of the town running an errand for Mrs. Ketchum" Leaf lied flawlessly. Misty's mouth formed an 'o' and and she frowned to herself. Ash wasn't aware that she was going on a date. If he knew, maybe, just _maybe_ he would've been jealous just maybe he -

 _Stop thinking about it, Misty._ A voice in her head told her. _It will only sadden you. Go on and enjoy your date!_

Misty nodded to herself. She wasn't going to let a silly crush (or maybe love?) on the Pokemon Master spoil her day.

She sat in her limo, carefully handling her dress and waved to her friends who were wishing her good luck.

 _Good luck, huh? I'm going to need it the most today._

 **XxxXxxXXX**

Leaf sighed as she saw Misty's limo disappear in her view.

"One down, one more to go."

 **XxxXxxXxx**

Ash adjusted his tie as he stood in front of the mirror. Why did Gary had to make him wear a tux? It was just a date with some girl. Why did his hair need to be combed and his beloved hat be thrown away? There were a thousand unanswered questions in his mind.

He just hoped his friends weren't setting him up with a fangirl or something. He shivered at that thought. Last time when he met a fangirl of his, she was trying to seduce him. All for his money. All for his fame.

He hadn't got the chance to see Misty since morning. _Wonder where she went,_ he thought as he announced that he was ready.

 **XxxXxxXxx**

Drew descended the stairs along with Gary and Ash. Ash was deep in thought while Gary was wearing his usual smirk on his face. He took a glance towards Delia's room. The door was slightly open and he could make out that a girl was sitting inside. _Probably Leaf,_ he thought as May was too much excited for Misty's date.

As they reached outside the house they saw Dawn and Leaf standing there. Ash sat in his car and headed towards Viridian City. As soon as he was out of view, Drew questioned Dawn and Leaf.

"Where's May?"

Dawn and Leaf shared a look. "May? She was not feeling well so she is in Delia's room sleeping."

Not feeling well? That girl was skipping around the house in the morning. Maybe it was something she ate.

As they entered the house, Leaf and Gary said that they were going to see Professor Oak and Dawn went to a nearby park. Drew took this opportunity to enter Delia's room. Upon entering, he saw the brunette girl sleeping peacefully with tear strains on her face and the latest issue of Coordinator's Weekly lying beside her opened to a certain page.

Drew read the headline :

 ** _BREAKING NEWS!_**

 **May Maple spending the night with Andrew Hayden! The two already dating?**

Beneath were some pictures of him and May holding hands, almost kissing and him carrying May bridal style into his room.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh! I love the Drew and May moment in the last!~ Looks like I'll be putting tons and tons of contestshipping in the next chapters!**

 **And speaking about the next chapters, I don't think I'll be updating soon. Exams are coming up, and I need to study seriously. The next update will probably be on 25th of September.**

 **Do tell me how this chapter was.**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
